TAG TEAM LEGENDS
by Just a Sexy Boy
Summary: This is story about well known tag team DX,I will show you my look on these two gentlemen, their private life, their look on different situations and I hope you will like it. Dont forget to leave your comments on this story, and ask for more, if you are interested, thank you :
1. Their first meet

SHAWN MICHAELS AND TRIPLE H STORY

CHAPTER 1- THEIR FIRST MEET

It was on 28th of July 1995 when Triple H met Shawn for the first time. He was just starting his career of future Hall of Famer. Triple H was in that time known as very snobishness "Connecticut Blueblood" from Greenwich, he was still novice in the business and he tried to gain some respect with many dominant wins over other superstars like Owen Hart, Goldust, and many others. Shawn have witnessed one of his matches the same night. Triple H was at first beaten by Bret Hart, but Triple H made something very unpredictable when he countered with spining heel kick to his head and after 15 minutes he defeated him with Pedigree. Shawn was absolutely amazed about him and clearly he wanted to meet him immediately after the match, backstage.

SHAWNS POV

I went straight to meet him after his great match against hitman. I slowly came to him and I stopped him, "Hey, Hunter, I just wanna congratulate you, it was a great matchup, and you were really good, "OMG, Shawn Michaels, isnt it? The Heartbreak Kid? " Sexy Boy himself, I guess, laughed Michaels, "As you think, but what do you want, I am busy man, as you probably considered it by yourself, "Of course, Hunter, but I was wondering if you and I can went to the bar to put some beer shots on the table, what you think? "I dont know, maybe tomorrow evening, but right now, all I can think is hot shower, so if you excuse me Shawn... "No problem, Hunter, think about it, I will see you tomorrow. I went home on my Ford Shelby right away, and I kissed my wife Rebecca, and I went to saw my kids upstairs in their bedrooms. I have two kids, Cameron and Chayenne, one is 8 years and other 12 years old. As usually I read a tale to them for the good night and then I brushed my teeth and have a cold shower after another passing day; I went to our bedroom, where Rebecca was waiting for me in teasing neglige and she put me on the bed, she started to put my clothes off and she started to suck my dick very lovely and it was very delicious. She was so horny, I never knew what she was capable of, but I started to ride her from behind, really nasty, really hard, and she was screaming for more. It was great night, I nearly passed out of that passion. I loved her, you couldnt imagine just how much I adore her, she was the most beautiful woman in my entire life.

TOMORROW MORNING

Shawn waked up right to her gorgeous naked woman, she was sleeping and she looked just like an angel, that we see in television. But right away Shawn was forced to leave to Detroit, where he have to prepare for his match at Raw, it was easy, they told him that he will win after Owen Hart will feel the impact of his superb finisher Sweet Chin Music. So it was, and Shawn was celebrating, with his fans, Showstopper was clearly the best franchise player in whole WWF, no doubt about it. But what was more concentrated was a match that took place right there. Main event consisted of HHH and The Rock for the WWF Championship, it was really great match ,full of emotions, Rock even locked in the sharpshooter, that Shawn feel earlier that night, but he reversed it, he kicked him in the back, and while Rock was dizzed, Triple H put him out of his misery with Pedigree. Raw ended with some another storyline part of WWF, as Chris Jericho assured Shawn that he will learn his lesson in less than a week. But Shawn as it was planned yesterday, went to meet Hunter, "So good to see you again, Hunter, how is life? "really great, you didnt see what I done to the Rock, he was begging for mercy, but I wouldnt let him go so easily, it is not my style, you know. "Sure, so what, did you made your decision?, "Yeah, OK Shawn, we will do this right now, come on, but say your personal assistant Brian, that he should pick up your Ford and drive it home. "Ok, no problem, I will tell him.

Hunters POV

So I along with Shawn went to the bar just a few miles away from the arena, we put to ourselves three rounds of beer, and we talked, about life, women, business, wrestling and many others. but Shawn suddenly asked something that I cant really describe "Hunter, you know, last night, I was thinking, and maybe, just maybe, we can put two and two together, and we can form a tag team if you want, I think that me with my SCHM and your Pedigree, we would be unstoppable. I looked at him "Are you sure? , Tag team is a lot about keeping up together, and I dont know you so well just right now, we met only yesterday, i really dont know if its a good idea to do it. "Come on, we are great competitors, nobody would be in our league, tag team division is waiting for us Hunter, we just need to decide, and if you agree, we can made our tag team, and we would be future World tag team champions, I am sure. "Ok, I will think about this and tomorrow evening, right here I will tell you my decision Shawn. So right now, if you are down with that, I will go home, take a break, watch some news, give love to my kids, my baby girl Steph, and then I will think about it. "thanks, hunter, ok see you later, "Bye,Shawn, have a good time"

So that is just a small example of what will be going down next chapter, we will see what Hunters decision is...

Keep up to this story, dont forget to leave your reviews, and take care... PEACE!


	2. HUNTER'S DECISION

CHAPTER 2

HUNTERS DECISION

On the same night Shawn went home, but his wife Rebecca wasnt home just now, she told him that she has got som business model contract to sign in Boston and she wont be back till next week, that gives Shawn some space to do what he like most.

SHAWNS POV

I just wake up, I realized that Rebecca is out of house for a week, so I knew exactly, what I wanna do. But first Ive got to sent my kids somewhere with that nanny Liz, who Rebecca hired last month, as soon as I am wrestling almost every week on Raw, and PPV, and Rebecca is working late in her work. So I told to her "Hey, Liz, Ive got this idea that you and my kids should went to Zoo or somewhere, I dont know, maybe to funfair, maybe, I will leave this decision on you, but dont come back as soon as it is Tuesday, you understand me? "Of course, I will take them to funfair, to zoo and then we will go by the train right to the Houston where we will spend the night. "Youre amazing, sweetheart, thats what I meant, here "Shawn handed her the 3000 dollars, "Do whatever you want to do with it, I dont care, just make sure my kids are happy and safe, thats all I want from you to do. "No problem, Mr Hickenbottom, I will make sure everything is cool. "Ok, take them with you, take your luggage, and take the first train to Houston, you have one hour to leave, I MEAN IT! , laughed Shawn with diabolical smile on his face. "Dont worry, I will do it as you told me. "That is right, Liz and now go prepare yourself and kids. So that was all she prayed.

Meanwhile, Hunter was just making breakfast to his little girls and his beautiful wife Stephanie, Hunter couldnt get his eyes away from her, she is beautiful, he thinked and then he placed the toasts with strawberry jam on the table, and his girls started to eat, as much as he was concerned, this life would never be taken from him, he will never let that happen.

HUNTERS POV

"Girls, how ya doing today ? , asked big daddy, "great daddy, these toasts are delicious, you are such a good chef, said girls and Hunter laughed, "No, girls, its just art of pouring some strawberry jam on the toast put out of the toaster, nothing more, nothing less, you know? , then he looked at his gorgeous, irresistible Stephanie, she was eating with her eyes locked to the Hunters eyes, and Hunter thinked for himself "OMG, every time her eyes looked to mine, I cannot stop blushing, she is beautiful each and every day a lot more, but it doesnt mean she wasnt good back in early days, but you know shh, her tits are fake, but It doesnt matter, when you start licking them with your tongue, and as she say I am the master in this. "Listen Paul, what are your plans for today, or more specifically for tonight? "I dont know, I have day off, Raw is coming down next week, nothing special, my star, said Hunter and she started blushing too, I dont know how to say it but I am so much in love with her like I was still a teenager with his first love. "I just thinked, that maybe, you and I, after we put our wonderful girls in the bed, we can you know, do some banned and adult things, said Steph with horny look in her eyes, I was horny too, no doubt about it. "Listen, gorgeous, tonight, I have some decision to do, that can bring us a lot of money, storylines are slowly coming up, I had some feud with Sheamus but he left that business, after I beat him last week on Raw, so you understand... "and when will you come back, sugar? "I dont know, at 10 or 11 oclock, not much longer. "Ok Paul, so after you come back, I will greet you in something you that will bring you to your knees. "I cannot wait to that, I mean it will be wonderful, as you are my star, smiled at her Paul with that desire look in his eyes. "But now I have to go to the shops, I will see you tonight, baby, said Steph and she locked lips with him very passionately.

It was time for that decision to make. So Hunter was trying to keep focused, and not to think much on Steph, either way, but he knew it will be hard, because, he exactly knew, how horny she is, and how much sexy ass, her body, her hair, her teeth, and her titties are, but first thing first, It is time for Shawn...

SHAWNS POV

MY meeting was meant to be going down, in Greenwich, I went there by a plane, because it was a far distance for me, nearly one day of flight, but when I came to the bar "Old Bull" Hunter was already waiting for me behind the table much too far away in the back. "Hunter, It is great to see you, how are you?, "thanks I am doing well, how about you? "I am doing really good, thanks for asking, then bartender came, "What can I bring you gentlemen? "For me glass of Jack Daniels and for you Shawn? "for me a bottle of the best beer youve got in this place, please; "OK, Straight to business, Hunter, what is your decision, have you thinked about it? "Sure I have, I was thinking about it very long time period, but I think we can be a great tag team, I mean we are great competitors, you were good from the start, I mean I cant mention that team you have with Marty Jannetty. "Dont mention that, Hunter, it was great in those days, but Marty was pathetic fool, he only thinked about himself, his ego was higher than Kilimanjaro, Hunter laughed with delight, "Thats great, really great, But I think that we would be great team, said Hunter, "cause you are an awesome high flyer, I am good in strength and I do a lot of good moves, you knew my Pedigree, right...?,: "Of course, I knew I see you doing it last week on Raw, it was great. "So, I say, lets do it Shawn, said Hunter, "Youre in?, asked him HBK, "One hundred percent, Shawn, give it up man. "Ok we have to propose a toast. "I wanna propose a toast for us two, I hope we will keep together in every case, and I propose a toast for future World Tag Team Champions. YEAAAH, said Hunter. ; I will see you in a week, Ive got some you know, said Hunter and he pointed at his cock, "do some good things to my star Steph, "Me too, Hunter, see you in a week, bye. "Bye, man, see you then.

So they went home, and in next chapter be prepared to read it, because in the beginning you will witness sexual games you have never think about, and we will see how Our Tag Team Legends will made a contact and sign a contract with one of WWE Brands... Dont forget to review, add your opinion, your thoughts, and Be safe! ... :)


	3. START OF SOMETHING NEW OF TTL

CHAPTER 3

START OF SOMETHING NEW OF TTL

Hunter came home with very hungry look in his eyes, because he cannot wait how she would play rough time with Stephanie. So he came home right after he left bar, he went to his kids bedrooms, to see if they fall asleep already, it was no surprise, that they already fell asleep in a beautiful sleep. But he couldnt find Steph at first, but soon she found him herself. Hunter almost droped to his knees, after what he has witnessed. Steph looked gorgeous, very teasing, and very nice also. She was wearing a black neglige, high heels, and she has got a cream in her hand. At first he thought this cant be real, but after Steph looked at him with so passionate look, he knew that this is gonna be the most delicious night in his entire life, no doubt about it. So Hunter came to her and said "Hmmm, Steph why are you so gorgeous? "It is only for you baby boy, you would like to play rough time with me, dont ya? "You know, that right now, I just wanna rip this neglige from your sexy body and after that put my cock into your pussy. "Oh Paul, you are so horny, just like I am too. "Dont talk sweetie, because right now I will do the worst things you had ever seen.

HUNTERS POV

I slowly took her clothes off, then I started after I reached her big tits, licking those nipples like never before. She was really enjoying it, and she was ripping my shirt out of my body, and after I finished licking her tities, I started to put down her panties, and I started to finger her, she was so wet, and so horny on me, you couldnt imagine that feeling that Ive got that night. She started to move her hand down to my hard big cock, and after I licked her pussy wet, She started to suck my dick, she spit out a saliva on it and she did the greatest blowjob that you could know. Then I picked her up, put her to bed and she sat down on my cock, and we started the most banned and unimaginable sex of our lives. I fucked her so much, and so fast, so hard, so she was asking for more. Then we tried 69, and after that we just fucked in various positions of kamasutra. I liked that very much, and Steph also.

Next day I waked up next to her great, sexy body, and I started to lick those titties once more, and then she waked, and we have enjoyed another shot of great sex, it lasted nearly two hours. I didnt want to go from her away, but looked at clock, it was nearly 10 hours AM. Then I get to know that Shawn was waiting for me too. "Listen baby girl, I have to leave you now, because my friend Shawn is waiting for me at the base in New Hampshire, you know Monday night Raw is live today. "Dont go, baby, please, "I am sorry baby, but business is business, you know what I mean. "Ok, if its so important, go now baby, I will wait for you tonight.

Hunter went to NH, because Shawn called him earlier about his whereabouts, but he promised, he will be there at 1 PM. So he went there by a plane, and they met right away in the arena backstage.

SHAWNS POV

I waited for Hunter for nearly one hour, but finally he came to meet with me. "Oh, Im so sorry Shawn, but I had quite busy night, you know, I cannot came earlier, my wife kept me busy. "I know what you are talking about, Hunter, we all went through that, said Shawn with good look in his eyes, "But right now we have a meeting with Eric Bischoff about our future contracts in this business, so we cant be late for him. "Is he here yet? , asked Hunter with little disappointment in his eyes. "No, But he said he wont left us waiting here all day, dont you worry. "I dont worry, Im just wondering, if this son of a bitch, will give us some good pay, and also some big role in this storyline thing, you know what I am trying to say?, "Absolutely, Hunter, but we have just came here, so dont be so rude on me, because it is not my fault, that he is so naive and so big sucker, but we must do our best impression on him, so we can get all that extra pay, and also that big role in storylines, as you mentioned it before. "I know Shawn, dont think, that I am new in this kind of business, I am Hunter, I came from very rich family, I know what its like to be as much respectful as any other competitor right here. "Ok, so we wait, and then we will see.

They both waited till Eric B. came to his work, but finally after thirty minutes of waiting, he invited them both to his GM office. "welcome gentlemen, as you know I am a very busy man, so straight to business. "We are here only for business Mr. Bischoff, You know as I know, that we are rising stars in this industry and we will prove it every night, every freakin moment that you will gave us. "I know, but you know, I have got many superstars, that wants bigger role in our storylines, so what can you give me in exchange for that big role that I can give you?, Shawn told him: "First of all, I was part of the most fabulous and very popular tag team in 80s and that was my past tag team stable "The Rockers", and secondly, me and Hunter, decided to put up a big competition here on Raw, also we are great wrestlers, Hunter is superior strong wrestler, with various skills, you surely witnessed it, when he beat Hitman Hart last week on independent circuit. "I know where you are heading Shawn, but I can give you this, you will get a bigger role in here, if you will guarentee me, that just in less than one year, you will rebuild this organization under my name, and in exchange I will give you both big role in our storylines, and after you do that, you can get Title shot on Tag team titles. "We are down with that, aint ya Hunter? "I am down with that, as much as you are, Shawn. : "Dont worry Hunter, I am in it too, so can we shake now Mr. Bischoff? "Great deal, gentlemen, I hope you will not disappoitment, because that would be the last thing that you done in here, and I asure you, if you ever screw with somebody from the upper management, there will be big consequences for this fault, are we clear now? , "Sure boss, from now on, you will a whole different era of Tag Team division right here on Raw. "Thank you gentlemen, now you can go celebrate with your family; After this great deal with GM of Raw, all Hunter and Shawn went to their bar to pour some rounds of whisky. "And you know, Steph will not believe this, she will be amazed of this fee, I will get after we kick some ass fools right in the butt. "Sure, Rebecca will not believe it too, you know, when I will tell her "Hey Rebecca, I got a new job on Raw, and maybe after a year, I will be a new champion of the tag team division with my great friend Paul Michael Levesque. "That is right, I have a question to ask you, can I? "go ahead, we are friends, ask whatever you want. "OK, listen, Is it true that you kicked down Marty Jannetty in the face, just because, he said that you are egomaniac, and that you always let down on your friends? "No, are you serious, that is not true, me and Marty were very good friends back in the day, I dont know what he was talking. "Nevermind Shawn, it was just some kind of rumour I heard from some big guy from Winnipeg. "yeah, listen Ive got some work to do today, so if you dont mention, I will leave you now, because my wife Rebecca and my kids will be angry on me, cause I promised to them that this Saturday, I will take them to Disneyland. "No problem, Shawn, I will see you next week, bye.

So in next chapter we will find out, If our TTL will bring a big competition as they promised it to the Gm of Raw. Also dont forget to subscribe and hit please for me that big Review button right under my story, I would appreciate that, thankx and BE SAFE PEEPS :)


	4. BIG, BIG CHANGE COMING UP FOR RAW

CHAPTER 4

BIG, BIG CHANGE COMING UP FOR RAW

Next week it was time for Hunter and Shawn, to rebuild again Raw and whole company from its corre. Shawn was thinking about some type of interferences from Hunter, his plan was like this, "Listen, Hunter, I need something from you, as you know we need to rebuild this company right step by step, it will be a very long route, but we will get there, I was thinking that later in the evening we should discuss a name for our tag team formation. "That is great idea, Shawn, I am truly down with that as always, and what were you saying about those interferences? "I think that maybe, you can just interfere in my match, in case I will have hard match to win, in that case you will interfere,, and right away i will bring motherfucker down and I will put his shoulders down on the mat, you know 1-2-3 kind of thing. "Alright, Shawn, I will see what I can do, but I will try to do my best, thanks pal, listen I need coffee, do you wish one too? , Yeah you can take one cup for me, if you want, "Alright, wait a sec... But then some black short haired Diva with musculature similar to the man bounced right onto him. "Stay out of way, I am just... OMG, Hunter, Triple H, am I right? "Yeah, that is me, and you aree... "My name is Chyna, dont you ever heard about me Hunter? " I am sorry, but no, you must be new around here, just like me. "Yeah ,you are right, I came here because I was you know... your kind of woman... (she mean pornstar..hehe ) and I thought that just maybe I can use my muscles much better, than bumping on guys. "Yeah, Ive got you Chyna, right? "Right, ooou.

CHYNAS POV

Chyna thought (OMG, he is so beautiful, look at those eyes, those brilliant teeth, his long bright hair, he is gorgeous, and those big muscles, I would know what I wanted to do with him in the dark nights. "Look, I I I Ive got to go now, I got a match against Moolah, so if you excuse me... , Phew, she took a deep breath from lungs, and she went to challenge Fabulous Moolah, but she couldnt get the job done, because she was thinking about Hunter all the time during her match. (Her POV will be longer, dont worry, it just need some time)

HUNTERS POV

WTF, I poured whole coffee all over my shirt, FUUCK! , "Be calm, my friend, said HBK to him, "Your Steph will surely clean it for you, I am sure about that. "Yeah but she will be angry, because she truly doesnt like if I pour coffee over white shirt, it just cant get off this thing. "Look, I will get a scoop on that muscle chick, see ya later, man. "Bye, ok, catch ya around. I need to get to that chick, she could give me a help hand, if I need to, she was so red like cancer, when I looked on her. I already catched her, "Hey, Chyna, wait a sec, "Oh hey, Hunter, you are looking for me? "Yeah, I have got business proposition for you, you could help me with something, if you wish to. "Yeah, it would be cool, what do you need? "Look, we are getting started with our TTL, its a short for Tag Team Legends, and Shawn was thinking that maybe you and I could interfere in his matches, but in a good way for him, if we, you know, interfere, he wil beat someone that he had hard rough work to do so. "Yeah, it would be great, I always liked his style, and SCHM is simply amazing move. "Yeah, I think that too, so you are in, Am I right? "Absolutely right, Hunter, we will do this right away. "Ok, listen, his match is next, we will interfere, if he needs to, and that will give us some spotlight from the fans. "Ok, lets do this, "Alright, come on.

SHAWNS POV

OMG, Stone Cold Steve Austin right for me tonight, I need to warm my muscles just a little more, it will be a very hard match to win... "Shawn, you are next, right now... "OK, I am on my way, just wait a sec, he took a deep long breath and his music hit the arena.. "And his opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, weighting 225 pounds, The heartbreak kid, Shaaawn Michaaaels... Pheew, I am afraid that my heart will soon be broken in the half, too... But I am not afraid of him, no way... he will not beat me, my friend will be there for me always, he promised it... I started the match with some kind of offensive, but Stone cold rushed me up with a huge clothesline, and then a big boot right to the face, I couldnt fight him off me... I was starting to sweat really bad... but then something happened, something I wished would happen earlier... "Wait a minute, that is Triple h and who is that? ,,, Thats Chyna, what are they doing here? , asked JR with his look pointed to JKL "I dont know JR, it looks like they wants to see his match from the ringside, that is the whole deal... But Chyna jumped right on the apron, and she sent a "kiss" to the Stone Cold, he was really stunned, but Shawn kicked him right with SCHM and he pinned him finally.

Yeah, Shawn, you did it, "No, you did it, thank you pals, I wouldnt know what to do without ya two. "It was just a little example of what will come next, Shawn, dont worry. ... Alright, I am really looking forward to it folks...

SHAWNS AND HUNTERS POV

Great, Hunter, you saved my ass back then, it is good to have you on my good side. "Yeah, that is right, I said to Shawn, "Look Hunter, we need to think about our names, and I have a special idea for that, I said to Hunter, "What is that name, asked Hunter, "You know, we are behavioring like some degenerates, like some idiots, inside the ring, nobody can understand what will come next from us and then our spot is to reach our gold prize and thats future World TTCH, so we will be known as D-Generation X. Woow, that is great name for us Shawn, you are truly a leader, Ok said HBK, "I think, that I will propagand this tag team of ours, and we will recruit some new members, if somebody would be interested, "I am down with that, absolutely, Shawn, said Hunter, "OK, next week, we will bring this thing to a whole new level , but for now I think we are straight and ready to go, dont you think? "Yeah, you are a great wrestler and a great friend, my pal, but right now I have to go home because Steph is out of town, and my kids are waiting for me, so if you excuse me , I have to go right now, I will see you next week, or much better I give you a call, if someone is interested,, "Ok thanks my friend, say prayer to your kids from me, and take care...

Next chapter, will be very good, I will try to make this story a very, very special and I hope you will enjoy it , as much as I am enjoying it right now, but you know what ? ... Keep focused and I apel on you, to hit that big REVIEW BUTTON under this chapter, and tell your friends about this, because as you will be reading it much more, there will be more sexual stuff right here... dont worry ... BYE AND KEEP YOUR HAIR SPIKED... PEACE! PEEPS :)


	5. The question is are you ready to suck?

CHAPTER 5

QUESTION IS... ARE YOU READY TO SUCK IT?

It was nice warming morning on 11th of August 1997. Shawn already got his wife Rebecca where he wanted her, right nex to him lying in their bed. Kids suddenly rushed to their bedroom "Daddy, daddy, we want to go out with you tonight, please, say that you dont have any match tonight, right? Shawn smirkly smiled but they knew it was worse "I am very sorry, Cameron, Chayenne, I promise to you that tomorrow I will take you along with your mommy to the fabulous Disney World and maybe if will be good on us, we will fly over to Long beach, California to enjoy summer and do some sunbathing, swimming and all that stuff, you agree? "Yeees, we love you daddy, very much! " I love you too kids, I dont know where I would be without ya, aint that right Rebecca? "Thats right honey, and because of that big loving heart of yours I adore you so much, you know? "Yeah, you dont need to worry about my heartbreak kid status anymore, you can count on that; toe to toe, evening was coming close, and Shawn must have gone to the Louisville, Kentucky for his big match tonight against that Foley man of course "Mankind" as he freakly call himself, but he knew it is only one of his three alter-egos (others are Cactus Jack and Dude Love)

SHAWNS POV

I took keys to my showstopper Ford Shelby GT right after I kissed my lovely wife and much lovely kids. "Bye, daddy, be careful and good luck to you tonight! Then Rebecca came to me "Honey, I just wanted to say that be safe, we will watch your match, I hope you will kick Mick in the chin right after you show him some resiliency, and about Hunter, I dont think he is good on you, "What do you mean, Rebecca? , Hunter is a great man, he also got a nice family and a wife Stephanie Mcmahon, you heard Mcmahon! So she got a powerful daddy and freak brother but that doesnt matter because She is a billionaire princess and daddys girl and Hunter know how he can handle her for himself, trust me on that. "Ok, Shawn , good luck, see you in the morning; Then I started the engine and I rushed right to the Louisville for my match, during the ride I listened to my Guns n Roses tracks and "Welcome to the jungle" was pretty defining of what will come down this night on Raw is war. After I traveled almost three hours of non stoping traffic I finally got to the parking lot behind the arena. an Interviewer stopped me right after I left my car "Shawn, can I ask you just a few questions? "Alright go ahead, Gene, but fasten it, Ive got a match tonight that I need prepare on. "Ok first of all, what do you think of Mankind? "What is there more to say, he is hardcore style kind of man, he likes to fight, also his Mr. Socko is very popular, I hope i can dodge that sock and thats all I can say for now. "Thanks, next questions is that what can you say about your building friendship with Hunter Hearst Helmsley and his lets just say fan Chyna? , are they trying to get on your good side or what other manners they have got in plan for you? "Look, Gene, I know them pretty well, but lets just say that Hunter is a great competitor, and good friend of mine outside the ring, but I dont know what I can say to you about Chyna, she is very dangerous that is right but also, she is very nice person, and that is just her style to keep people she dont like out of her way. "thanks, last question coming up, what are your thoughts on your match against Mankind this night? "well ,I hope I cand avoid that bad Mandible claw, and then we will see, I will try to weaken him and hit that super kick and that should put him out of commision. "Thank you much for interview, good luck to you... "Alright, have a nice evening, gene, bye...

CHYNAS POV

I was hanging out with Paul all evening, I mean she really put me hard on the table, but as a good old pornactress I know how to suck a mans dick, and Ive got to tell you, his cock is very big, every time I see those muscles, I will get wet on my pussy, that is for sure. But after our sex adventure this night, I must keep up to the Shawns plan to interfere in his match, if he is in need of one. Hunter was big man to put hands on him , but he is also very nice and kind, you wouldnt tell that coming out of his gimmick of snob Connecticut blueblood, but that is just storyline move. I asure you that from first I was nervous about interfering in another match, but Hunter promised he would give me a helping hand if I am in need of one. I would tell that never in my life I have met much bigger and kindier man. It was about 10 PM in the evening, and we were preparing to watch Shawns match vs Mankind, We knew it wouldnt be so easy because Mankind is very rough man to fight, but Shawn is better man that he is, I dont worry about that. So we will see about 2 AM when his match will be scheduled if he will be in need of help.

HUNTERS POV

Alright Shawn, I have your back, and also Chyna, if you are in need of helping hand we will came through to help you out. "thanks paul, I count on you two to keep me asured of your help. "Yeah, also you know it will be SummerSlam challenge time and I am pretty confident of beating the hell out of Y2j. "What does he done to you Hunter? "Nothing so special, but the way he looks on Stephanie, its just not right, and also I heard he has got affair with him that she secretly keep away from me, I dont know man, I give her everything I got in stock, but you know, she maybe needs someone to wide open her legs, and give that cock right into her asshole. "Yeah, I would love that too, no dont worrry, I am not talking about your sweet love, but my Rebecca, she is working much too long in that model fashion week and week along. "I dont know man, but you need to say to her, like this "hey baby, time that you spread your legs to my raping cock, or I will kick the shit out of ya. "Noo, that is much too drastic, I was thinking about something much erotic, like dildos and that kind of thing, she isnt very experienced in this, but she will learn after i stuck my cock deep inside her wet vagina. "Ok Shawn, I have got to say something to my wife, see ya later, I hope you will kick the shit out of that Mick Foley fatty ass. "Thanks man, see you for now.

It was time for this match against Mankind Mick Foley:

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and its your main event of the evening, introducing first from San Antonio,TX weighting 225 pounds, The heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels. Shawn came to the ring with his signature poses and then he waited for his opponent to come. "and his opponent from the boiler room weighting 287 pounds Mankind. The match started with some fierce kicks right to the Mankinds face, but Mankind managed to keep Shawn down for some split moments, but Shawn applied headlock on him, which Mankind got out of. Mankind then dropkicked Shawn right to the face and Shawn fell on the canvas. Shawn was not sure if he can keep Mankind away from his body, but he can at least try to gain up some momentum to gain that turning point of this match. But Mankind kicked him in the midsection right to the ribs, and then he pushed him to the mat, he applied mr. socko and he stuck that stinky sock to his mouth, Shawn was trying to avoid it, but then ...

HHH, and Chyna came to the ring, signaling that something bad is in store for Mankind. Shawn knew they came to interfere and help him out of this bad situation, but suddenly Rick Rude made his presence and he gave Mankind a cheap shot to his back with a steel chair. referee didnt saw it, so Shawn took his way to the corner, and then while Mankind was groggy, he kicked him right into the chin with that Sweet chin music. He covered him 1-2-3 and the match was over; Shawn was wondering what Rude is doing here, but Rick took up a mic and said "Shawn, I just wanna tell you, that I adored your from the start of your legendary career, and as I promised (Shawn was wondering, but it was only part of the storyline that was written before) I will be from now on your bodyguard, so I can make sure you will be safe anywhere... They huged as they say it, and that is all for now...

**We will see in which direction this will keep on going, so please keep up to this story, hit that big REVIEW BUTTON, give up your opinions and keep safe, ... TAKE CARE till the next time :)**


	6. DEGENERATES SENDING A MESSAGE TO ALL

CHAPTER 6

DEGENERATES SENDING A MESSAGE TO ALL

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT INCLUDE PRIVATE LIFE OF OUR HEROES HUNTER NOR SHAWN MICHAELS IT WILL ONLY CONCENTRATE ON THEIR MATCH!, AND CHYNA IS ILL IN THIS CHAPTER SO SHE ALSO WONT BE HERE

It was 18th of August 1997 and DX was planning their big time in World Wrestling Federation this night on Raw is War. But first they needed to think about logo DX and also their entrance music, and of course some signature poses, and finishers in TT. Shawn was thinking "Its easy, when our opponents will be groggy I will kick one of them right into the jaw with my sweet chin music and right away you will put him into the Pedigree, easy right? "Great strategy Shawn, this will be our most destroying path that this company have ever witnessed, am I right? "Yes my friend, you are absolutely correct, next thing next is our logo for DX, it shouldnt be something hard to figure out we just need to put those letters together and what I know grafitti in bright green is very useful also for some kind of vandalism, if we will be in need of doing some of that. "yeah, that is also a good idea coming from you Shawn, but I agree now, let me think about our entrance music and the musicians who should perform it,... Hunter, was thinking about maybe 10 minutes, while Shawn was weightlifiting to the max, as always, to keep his muscles in good shape... "Come on man, you figured out someting yet? ... No, not yet, I think that... I know, what we should do... you ever heard of Chris Warren? ... No, who is he? ... He has got the forming group, but he is a rapper, and might to add a pretty good one... maybe, we should contact him and he could write some lyrics that will define our group, dont you think? "Yeeah, that is brilliant idea, you know, that kind of music I like most, because it is so arrogant, and we are all about that... ok I will contact him, give me a minute... What, you got his number? ""Noo, but Rick should know about him... Yeah, Rick is a good guy, pretty strong he will help us out with this problem... Dont be stupid, it is not so much of a problem, like our stable will be for the rest of the tag team division, be sure of that. Yeah , I know, but I trust you everytime Hunter, make it happen.

HUNTERS POV

Yeah, Rick? , its me Paul, HHH, you remember me? "Ok listen man, I need a number on rising star of the rap scene Chris Warren, can you get me his number, I need to contact him... What for? , asked Rude , "sorry, Rick but you are only a bodyguard for Shawn, I cant tell you this... "Ok, his number is 589-687-994, call him but I dont know if he will pick up that call, you know, your number is unknown to him... Dont worry, after he hear my voice, he will realize who is he talking to... Ok Rick, thanks for that number, see you soon,,, Yeah, holla.

I called him this evening while I was drinking Cuba Libre in my favourite bar "Hello, I am glad you picked it up, my name Is Paul Levesque, but all people know me under the name, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, have I ringed the bell in you head? "Hunter, Triple H? Yeah I know you, you are a perfect performer in WWF! "Oh, thank you, I appreciate this honor from you, but listen I want something else, me and my friend also a future hall of famer Shawn Michaels, are wondering if you could write some lyrics for our forming group, soon will be stable, D-Generation X... "Yeah what are you about, guys, sorry but I dont watch WWF so much as I want... "Yeah, I know, you are a busy man, but listen we are building our reputation on arrogancy, talking trash about powerful men in the board of directors, you know, it is all just a storyline, we wont be fired though, but I just wanted to say, that, we dont like if someone tries to tell us what we dont like to do, or wear what they want, you know... "Yeah, I have got an idea, call me in the next month, and I asure you Hunter, that I will have that lyrics written for your group, "Ive got your word, man? "Absolutely, be sure I wont disappoint you guys.. Alright , so we are clear, bye for now, I cant wait for your next call...

SHAWNS POV

Hey Hunter, so do you called him already? , I asked Him , "Yeah, he said that he has got some ideas about our group and stable, but he will got it to the next month, not a day earlier.. "Ok, I think I am down with that... "anyway shawn, what match is there for us? "you forget? , Weve got a huge tag match against Mankind and his short lived foe the phenom Undertaker,,, Omg, Undertaker already? They are starting some kind of plot here, didnt they? "I dont think so, because they are planning to let loose to our DX thing, and this just a short revenge from Foley, not much more... Alright, I hope you are right, Shawn, we will see... Dont worry Pedigree plus SCHM it all gives us a tremendous advantage... OK, I hope man...

Me along with Hunter weve got a locker room for ourselves, where we keeped our gear together, our match was set for one fall, in the next 30 minutes and we have just arrived to the New Orleans as always... "Quick, Hunter, we must be ready for our match , it is in less than 25 minutes... We changed our gear, but Hunter was slower, because he still got that gimmick of snob, but he said the WWF will soon drop this awful gimmick of his... "I just replaced my old jeans with tights, with the names of my kids, and Rebecca, and Hunter was putting on that white shirt, tight pants, and boots, he looked like real king... But next it was our time to go...

...

The following contest is scheduled for one fall, said Fink as always, "Introducing first being accompanied by weight of 586 pounds the Undertaker and Mankind. The two of them came very confident down to the ring, but The Taker was wery intimidating for any superstar in their company. Mankind was wearing that weird mask, and shirt with a tie... hardcore legend.

and their opponents being accompanied by weight of 480 pounds they are D-Generation X Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hearst Helmsley...

Match started with dominance of the undertaker against the shawn, they couldnt gain an upper hand for a quite a long time, but (I will skip this match) in the end while hunter was beaten down by Mankind, Shawn picked up a steel chair and he smashed it over the back of the Undertaker, meanwhile Foley locked in mandible claw, and Undertaker tried to reach down deep for a chokeslam but Hunter finally came to his aid, and both of them tried their TT combination of finishing maneuvers First SCHM and then powerful head facebustering pedigree from the blueblood. OF course match ended in a disqualification of both DX. But in the final view before the show went off the air they said "We aaare D-Generation X, and we have got only this message for you... If you are not down with thaaaat... weve got two words for ya... SUCK IT! and they showed their well known DX crotch chop and the bright green pyro exploded...

This was a great chapter, if you agree with me , pleease, leave your reviews, it is very important for me, because you show your sympathy with these legends of WWF/E please, give it up for DX! SUCK IT GUYS!


	7. ARE YOU READY?

CHAPTER 7

ARE YOU READY?

OK, so our famous DX is beginning to form up. Chyna, "protection agency" good old Ravishing Rick Rude were keeping DX in good shape, and also they make sure everything wil be cool with them, while they are in matches. We will start as always with POVs

HUNTERS POV

It was 7th of September 1997, I wake up along with my beautiful Stephanie, she asked me right away, " Good morning, Paul, how was your night? , "Great, Steph, I was just thinking that after Shawns match with the Undertaker we should go to have a dinner at that new restaurant that they have just opened here in Greenwich, what do you say? "Absolutely, Paul, I agree, how couldnt I?, with you, my protection muscle man, she smirkly smiled at him with that desire look on her face, "Ok, baby, so we have a deal; "What are your plans for today baby?, asked Stephanie, "I think, that after that month while Chris was working on our theme song for DX, I should give him a call, see if got it finished already, you know; "Good idea, Paul, I hope it will be great song. "Me too, I am counting on it, because, our team must be known not only for our music, but also attire, and I must give Shawn a call, but right now he is working cardio at the gym, I will call him later, after he is finished with training, right now I will call Chris about that song; So I took my phone and I gave him a call "Hello, is this Chris Warren? "Hey, Hunter, good to hear from you again, are you calling about that song? "For sure, man, listen, are you finished already, we must have it tonight, because we have got a huge storyline going, and I cant afford that we dont have it this night, is it ready?, "Yeah, Hunter, it is ready, or might I add, are you ready? "Yeah, I am always ready for anyone and anything, why do you ask? "Because that is lyrics of your theme song man! "Wow could you sing it to me, if you have got time for it? "Dont worry, let me see... Alright, here it is, listen to me!

Are you ready?  
Ey, you think you can tell us what to do?  
You think you can tell us what to wear?  
You think that you're better?  
Well you better get ready,  
Bow to the masters.

Break it down!

Degenerate into somethin' fool  
We just got tired of doing what you told us to do  
That's the breaks boy, yeah, that's the breaks little man  
Break it down!

D-GenerationX D-Generation

You think you can tell me what to do?  
You know who you're talking to?  
Well you better get used to the way the ball bounces  
I've seen what you got, it measures in ounces  
That's the breaks boy, yeah, that's the breaks little man  
Break it down!

D-Generation X D-Generation

You think your a big man?,(ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha)  
I'll treat you like your a little man.

So  
tell me what it's like to be half a man  
It must break your heart to see what I am,  
But, that's the breaks boy, yeah, that's the breaks little man  
Break it down

D-Generation X!  
D-Generation X!

You think you can tell me what to do?  
You know who you're talkin' to?

That is some heavy shit man, you have done fantastic job, what is your band name anyway? "Rage against the machine. "that is great name for the band, alright man, I will pay you for this great song, let me think, what do you say about 2 000 dollars, is it good? "Ok, man, that is good money for me and for our band, thank you, yeeeah! "Alright man, if we want to have live performance of this song, can I give you a call? "Anytime man, just call me and we will set the details. "Ok, see ya later, boy. "Bye, Hunter, keep it up. And then I realized I must call Shawn about this great news "Hey, Shawn, I have got two words for ya? "What two words for me? , " Suck it! "Yeah, ok, Hunter, so what new do ya bring me? "Listen, I have got fucking great news, we have got our theme song, isnt it great? "Wow, are you serious? already? "Yeah, Chris handled it pretty good, I will send you a copy of the lyrics via mail, right now! I sent it! "Ok Shawn, it is in your inbox, tell me your opinion, "It is great, wow, man, D Generatiooon X, we will made it to the top, I can promise you this. Ok Shawn, I am sure we will, but now I will call Chyna and Rick about todays match of yours against Taker, "Ok man, it will be tough, but Ive got no worries about him. "Ok see ya there.

CHYNAS POV

I was just undresing to my usual wrestling attire, when Hunter called me "Hey babe, are you ready? "Yeah I am ready, when will you come, my muscle boy? "Dont worry, I am on my way to the arena, are you in Louisville already? "Yeah, I am here, that Taker, he really scared me off, and I dont have fear of anybody, I can tell you that. "Dont worry, babe, after tonight Shawn will be winner, we will make sure. "Ok, I must finish my hair and everything, see ya then. "Ok bye, Hunter.

Rick called me right after Hunter "Hey Chyna, this is Rick, are you ready for our action tonight? "Yeah, Rick, dont you worry, we will cover Shawn, from ringside, if something would go wrong way. "Yeah, I know, but right now, I must check my awesome body, see ya then, and keep cool.

SHAWNS POV

I was changing into my tights, and putting on my boots, when Hunter came to our locker room "Hey, Shawn, how ya feel, man, are you ready? "Yeah, I am ready anytime man, what about ya? "I am ready to watch your back man, anytime too. "Ok wait a sec... who is this? "Sorry for interruption man, it was Road Dogg, along with his friend Billy Gunn, New Age Outlaws "Listen pals, we heard a lot about you, and we think that just maybe you could let us in your group, we would do so much damage, and maybe we will set space for some big badass storyline, what do ya think? "Sorry man, no more recruits just for now, we have got four members already, but maybe later, give us a call, Shawn give them our business card, call us and we will talk about this later, because Shawn has got a huge match, just look main event, and you will see how great we are. "Ok, Shawn, your match is next, go ahead! "Already, alright, I am coming!

MAIN EVENT OF GROUND ZERO, IN YOUR HOUSE

the following contest is your main event of the evening, introducing first from San Antonio, TX weighting 225 ps, Shawn Michaels, everybody cheered for him as new theme song was already in motion, everyone was amazed and was singing those words with all of them. "And his opponent, from Death Valley, weighting 299 ps The Undertaker. Match was very intense, Shawn was thrown over the top rope, and he accidentally hit Vince Mcmahon, and after that incident Vince decided to go away from the commentary, while JR and King were amazed of this match. JR was best of all "Look at the size of this man, The undertaker is truly the phenom from Death Valley, he is unstoppable. "Right JR, Taker is truly intimidating guy, most of all he is very smart, and his fists are very hard to avoid. "But suddenly for the first time, Shawn hit ref with steel chair, and Chyna along with Rude came to the ring and match ended in a No contest as nobody was concentrated about this match , another ref was knocked out when Shawn in fury kicked him with SCHM right to the face. Third ref was knocked out when Taker chokeslammed him to the mat. And fourth ref finally ended the match in no contest, but everybody start attacking taker and he got out of the arena... Yeeeah, men, we did it, taker is out. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are DX and we have got ooonly two wooords for yaa SUCK IT! And BREAK IT DOWN went out as the green pyro along with crotch chops broke loose.

SO I UPDATED THIS STORY, LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS, AND DONT FORGET TO SUBSCRIBE ME, THANKS, SUCK IT BOYS AND GIRLS, CHILDREN OF ALL AGE.


	8. Bret and Owen, suck it boys

CHAPTER 8

OWEN AND BRET, SUCK IT BOYS

After that little big feud Of Hunter and Shawn with the Taker and Mankind, they realized it is time to catch much more bigger fish and gain success once and for all. here are the POVs.

HUNTERS POV

I never really realized when I woke up this morning, because Me and Shawn, we enjoyed ourselves with that most hot and sexy brunette girls in universe I guess. I mean, maan, that girlie Jodie can suck a dick like a vacuum. I knew that Steph is the best girl of my life, but I was always kind of guy, that likes to enjoy some pleasure and male desire for female. I was an alpha male, even when I walk into this company and when I left the whole Nashua (my birth place of course) behind my back. I knew that I have great body and girls love me, just as much as I love them. Chyna was behind me, I must end it cause Stephanie is important for me right now, and my little girls. So as I woke up Shawn called me "Hey pal, are you ready?" "ready for what, Shawn? "Are you ready for that sucker british guy to get me my european title, so I can become the greatest man in wrestling today? "Of course man, I am ready as ever. "Alright, but listen man, I need to bring that boy down on my own this time, so no bullshit interference from you or Rick, aight? "No problem man, I hope you will destroy that sucker from the get go. "Thanks, I appreciate it Paul, really. "Anything else, man? I need to hit the gym hard because after that threesome I had last night, I just need to fill my muscles with blood quite a bit. "I understand, mr. cassanova, do your thing and I will meet you later tomorrow and we will put some bitches to the sword and drink all we can reach for. "Sounds good, man, later on...

SHAWNS POV

It was so good to beat up Taker but after all of that, I must admit, that I am ready as Ive ever been for that steroid junkie from british junk England. I knew that I was scheduled to beat that son of a bitch at One night stand in Birmingham, but I must add that I would do just that. Bulldog was nothing for me, he is just some piece of trash hanging with that Canadian sucker from Calgary, nevermind where. I knew that I will have a great feud with him this year, but I knew what to do to put that guy out of his misery. So I was working hard with my trainer whole week I was busting my ass in the gym so I would be in great shape for my grand slam challenge later tonight. I was working my whole career to reach this point of glory, and I was ready for it as ever. I knew what his weak point was, I have better and stronger foot that his brains. I just need to do my thing, throw some big rights and lefts and I should leave England with their European title around my sexy waist. title match was early for reach so I head down the Birmingham arena to set this vision to reality, lets go...

SHAWN MICHAELS VS BRITISH BULLDOG FOR THE EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIP

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to this great country of England, we are getting ready for what should be and outstanding match full of emotions and great moments. "said JR" "Are you serious, JR? asked Jerry "England is the worst country I have ever seen, this country sucks, not like our great States of America. "say, what you want King, but this will be added to history, this match will show its greatness you can trust me. So Shawn went on to the ring in his flashy ring gear, as he awaited Bulldog to come out, he knew he was going to do it. Match was very intense, very competitive, and everyone witnessed great competition but in the end only one man could stand up as a European Champion. "he did, Shawn wins! "Omg, can you believe it? "michaels has won european championship and from now on he is called as he say it "the grand slam champion" "that is disgusting, just imagine this man representing europe, its awful ladies and gentlemen. So Shawn did it and from next chapter we will witness what was the greatest feud in history if you think so with Bret Hitman Hart and it all ended with the screwjob, nonetheless, keep tuned to another chapter of my story.

I knew it was much short, but I havent got any more ideas to come out with for now. So I expect that you leave your opinions, I will come out with my averege performance from next chapter.


	9. MONTREAL SCREWJOB OF BRET HART

CHAPTER 9

INFAMOUS MONTREAL SCREWJOB OF BRET HART

HUNTERS POV

I really dont know how it all went down with that big scandal back in Montreal neither Shawn did I expect. It was time of the year when the second longest running PPV of the year of course after Wrestlemania aired on the Survivor Series. I knew it would be very good match between both Shawn and Hitman. The morning went as usual like this. "Hello my girlies, how was your beautiful sleep? "great, big daddy as usual his two year old Aurora to his daddy. "You know what girls? I think that its finally time for some fun with your mom and me what you think, huh? "Yeeah, we would love that, dad. "Ok, but first I have to ask your mom for her opinion on this situation alright? "sure, go ahead dad. So with this promise to my little girls I went to Stephanie. She was still sleeping, in her gorgeous black neglige, she was wearing after our beautiful sexual adventures last night, I knew I exhausted her to the boiling point already. "Whats up Paul? , she asked me, "You know what my love, maybe we should take our beautiful daughters to the carnival right here in Greenwich, what do you think? "It would be very nice, Paul, but dont you have to do your exercise and wrestling and all that stuff? "Dont worry, for now I have just to keep kidding about Slaughter and your daddy Vince, it is Shawn, who got that huge match with Bret Hart this weekend on PPV not me, so dont worry baby girl, I am free for you today. "That is great, Paul, I will get dressed on and we can go all the way to the carnival. "Ok, dress that awesome dress I bought you last week, you look absolutely stunning in it, like in all your dress baby girl. "Oh, Paul, you think about one thing like all mankind, do ya? "Nah, I just want you to look so good as you just can, not just anything more. "Ok, so tell girls to get dressed their casual dresses and I will be ready in a bit. "Alright, I am on it, babe. So I went to tell girls this great news I just got to know and we went straight ahead to that carnival. We really enjoyed all that carnival stuff that was going out there, and all my girls were having a great time, we really enjoyed ourselves as usual. We went back home exhausted, but I just got a phone call from who other than my buddy Shawn "Heya, Shawn, how ya doin man? "Me, I dont really know pal, I am really excited about that match with Bret Hart, but I have to ask you something Hunter. "Go ahead, just ask whatever you want, man "Are you ready? "Of course, I am ready Shawn, but for what? "listen, I think that your father-in-law soon will be really pissed about that contract thing with great Canadian sucker Bret. "What you exactly have on mind? "I think that Bret wont be able to leave town with WWE title around his fatty waist, ya know what I mean? "Not exactly, give me some light on that, man "Listen, word out here is that Vince will screw Bret, but I dont think he will be able to get to that point, because Raw ratings sucks all the way throughout all year, you know that. "Of course, dont worry, it will be alright, just focus on that match , do your training, sleep lot to gain as much energy as you probably can Shawn. "BTW, man, what will our name be? " I think the best part, as Rick think so too, will be D-Generation X, you know what I mean? "Exactly, it was what Bret told us last week nope? "Yeah, you know it, bro. "That is great, we got our song, we got our official name, it is time for some bad ass action right away. "I think so too, but right now, If you dont mind Ive got to eat some proteins, some big food, train a lot, and prepare on probably the biggest match of my entire life, so long Hunter, I will see ya on the match day before that main event. "Alright, keep it cool man, and be ready for anything. "I will be, thanx for your support, It means a lot to me, tell Stephanie that Rebecca really wants to see her sometime aight? "Alright, Will do man, bye for now" So I went to tell Steph that message from Shawn and we went to sleep, we have no sex, but I dont mind, many nights will still come, I just cant wait for that big match for Shawn.

SHAWNS POV

Man, I need to train really hard to make some good physique on that huge match against that son of a bitch. Rebecca was giving me all possible support I could ever get, but I knew what I had to do to beat him. I will maybe try to mock that fucker once and for all and smoke him out of our company. So I went to gym, I was training for two hours, pumping iron and bench pressing all the time. When I went home, I watched old tapes of our two battling it out on the ladder in that great ladder match we two had my god almost three years ago now. I studied all I possibly could, but the thing is that contract for Bret was slowly coming to its close and Vince will surely do something about it. Survivor Series was second among best of all PPV of any year. But I knew that Bret wasnt so great, as everybody else thought. He have some weakness, I just need to find it and then It will be my time, because I am the leader of the new generation. Retrospectively I have seen myself that night, when DX was starting to form up. "My name is Shawn Michaels, I am here to tell you that, from this time on, we will rule the world and the entire world of wrestling. Pick up your position, pick up your pace, and follow me, because it is so good with me. It was a great speech I might add, very precise and also very true. D Generation X was something I always wanted to realise my whole life. I always wanted to break the rules where is it possible. I never cared about Vince, he can kiss my ass, if he feels about it. It was good time to think about everything I did, I always felt that my good old fella Marty Jannetty was stupid fuck, who was just trying to steal my spotlight, but he was so dumb and stupid, he didnt even realized, what hit him when I struck him with my foot right to his dumb jaw. I struck that stupid motherfucker, and there was nothing he could do about it. My time was there, was now and will forever be mine. I am the showstopper and nobody can do anything about me. It is just all about me, and my loyal buddy Triple H. Triple H was the main man, I felt it from the moment I met him after that match he had. His attitude, his charisma, his great ability, it was all that was coming together with all my pros. But it was time again for me to steal all the spotlight and just to win that match that was already awaiting for me just around the corner.

HUNTERS POV

I didnt wanted to take a high road all the way from Greenwich to Montreal, so as usually I took a plane. Shawn called me, that he is really prepared for that stupid Canadian boy, and So I was. When I came to the Montreal, I made my way to the arena, and I found Shawn in his locker room very excited and prepared "Hey, man, it is so good to see ya again my main man" "So good it is for me Shawn, what are ya doing, are you ready? " Suck it boy, you know that I am ready as I have ever been. I will kick that stupid ass Bret boy Hitman son of a bitch to the WCW and he will learn what I am made of. "Ok, I see that you are ready, man you already put your ring gear on, very nice. "You know Hunter, clothes makes a man like me, and I am all about the good looks, that made the girls go wild when they see me walking down that aisle. "Especially when you will hit that SOB right to his stupid face, It will be very delightful for both sides. "Wait a minute, hey Vince, what are you doing here, you forget your script "No, I dont, I just need to say that, Bret Hart is out of this game boys. "What do you mean, he is out of this game Vin man? "Bret will be screwed tonight, and he will lose that title, I cant take so much risk, that he will tak our biggest prize to our main competition. You know it would flush us down the toilet for the last time, and we will be done after that, I just cant let that happen, you understand me? "Ok, so whats the plan big boy? "Plan is that you two will beat up each other for about ten minutes, then you must lock him into his own finishing move the Sharpshooter, and then Earl Hebner will end the match and you will win the title via submission . "wow, easy as that? "Easy as that". "Ok, what can I say? Im down all the way, Vince, but right now Ive got a match to win, "Go get him Shawn, I really hope you will flush him down his own toilet.

MONTREAL SCREWJOB MATCH

It was time for our main event for the WWF Championship. Match was very intense, but Shawn was getting upper hand for bigger part of the match. But then something unexpected happened. As Shawn got Bret locked in his own Sharpshooter, the Vince came down and signalized the referee to end the match. It was very unusual, but Bret was really upset about it all. Shawn was crowned the new champion, and it was really weird. But it was just the part of great plan that Vince planned. Shawn was really satisfied, although he looked really surprised about what just happened. But nobody was the same from that time. The really next night Bret left the company and he made his way to the WCW and it was start of something really great in Company history.

OK, I really think I put my best to this chapter, so would you please leave a review for me? I would be very grateful for it. Stay tuned into the next chapter, I hope you will like it as much as I do. Keep safe and keep me reviewed


	10. ATTITUDE ERA ROLLS IN

**CHAPTER 10**

**ATTITUDE ERA ROLLS IN**

After that big incident in Montreal that occured to Hitman the WWF knew it was time for a big break in television programming. And the perfect man for that job was Vince Mcmahon and his perfect plan. BTW for all fans of my story we wont be getting any POV from Shawn, just rarely, as all of you know what happened to Shawn after his match with the Undertaker at the Royal Rumble in a casket match. Despite this fact I am pretty sure you will enjoy Hunter and his POV as much as me writing it.

**HUNTERS POV**

Well, as Shawn was out for that fatal back injury he achieved at the hands of that dead ass Undertaker I think it wont be too good for me, but I will try to get over it and carry on. I called my boys Road Dogg and X-pac to tell them the news "Hey, boys, you know what happened to Shawn do ya? "Yeah, we know Trips, but dont worry, we will help you anytime anywhere. "Thank you guys, I am proud to call you my friends. It was another phone call that was only in need. But I am Triple H and I wont get down with all this shit. I heard big break was coming up for all of us in the new era. The era that should change the whole sports entertainment. My old man Vince knew what to do next. He just became the greatest villain in all of WWF, but I havent got any problem with that. I was looking forward to my success here, even without Shawn. While I was waiting for my another opponent that night on Raw is war, my little cutie Stephanie came to me "What are you doing Paul? "Ah, nothing babe, I was just done with my work out and you know, I need to focus and destroy somebody down on Raw is war. I am getting nervous already. " You will be fine Paul baby. "When I got you, I know I will. "Ok, just keep yourself in great shape Paul. "Dont worry, my whole life I was trying to be the best as I would ever be. "I know, keep that in mind. "Yeah, anyway, I have to go, your father was calling me this morning, he wanted to discuss something with me and I dont have any idea what it is going to be Steph. "Oh, I dont know even Paul, you better go to his office and ask him straight. "Yeah, just give me some coffee, I need to be fresh. So after this nice little conversation I went straight to old mans office down in Stamford. I knocked on the door and he gladly invited me in "Wassup dad? "Ah, Paul its so nice to see you again in here. "Yeah, cut the crap, I wanna know, what you wanted from me earlier this morning, so spit it out, I need to be prepared. "Ok , as you know the whole era of sports entertainment will be changed soon enough. And you will be playing your part in it as well, dont you worry about that. "Yeah, that would be good dad, but what exactly you have in store for me? "Lets just say, that your attitude will change, its time to dig up that egomaniacal attitude of Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the connecticut blueblood and finally expand your brutal strength. "Yeah, you know me, I am exactly that kind of person, edgy kind of man, who wants to kick some ass all the way to the fox hole. "Ok, but in time, you have to join my Corporation and be ready to turn heel and turn on your glad friends. "Are you serious, on X-pac and road dogg and billy gunn? "Yeah, you need to do it for business. "Fuck your business, those boys are my cup of coffee, I dont wanna cut them out from me. "you will have to, Paul, but dont worry, you will be rewarded with some nice storylines and good opponents. "I will think about it, but is this fifty fifty old man. "Ok, think about it and made a good decision, and have a good time. "Oh, I will, dont you worry, dad. "So, now you can go. "Ok bye see ya later. I wasnt sure about all of this crap, but I realized Ive gotta také this chance and teach some SOBs a lesson they wouldnt soon forget. It was time to unleash my true persona, the asskicker Triple H.

VINCES POV

I was thinking about that conversation with my son in-law Paul, and I wasnt sure if he will také that chance, but he has no other choice, I want him to become the true killer attitude. But I was just not happy with that new son of a bitch, that finger giving and beer swilling idiot rednech Stone Cold Steve Austin. That guy was really getting on my nerves. I was rolling that memory in my head over and over again _I was as usually giving a good commentary with my colleagues JR and Jerry Lawler. Suddenly that SOB came and started to run his mouth about me "Hey Vince, are you feeling comfortable in that little nice chair of yours, cause I think you should stick you ass and give me my title shot right now. "Who the hell you think you are talking to Austin? "I dont know to silly douchebag? "No Austin, I am your boss, "Hah, that doesnt impress me a bit and quite frankly I dont give a damn about all of that. And then I went to the ring "You need to apologize to me Austin or your termination will took place right here right now. "Go to hell, old man. and then he gave me a stunner. That stupid texas son of a bitch. _I knew I have to make him pay for his crimes against me and my pride. I am Vince Mcmahon and I will not be crossed. It was time to run conspiracy theories and I was just the man for that job.

Have you enjoyed this chapter? If yes, go on and post a review to me, if not I will consider possible ending of my story, and why would I do that? So please post your reviews and give me your opinions.


End file.
